The Serving Girl
by LisaLauren
Summary: Set just after the events of the Season 4 finale, Merlin gets to meet someone new... :) (There are definitely more chapters to come, so keep an eye out for updates!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Merlin fanfic, so I'd really love some feedback! I hope you like the first chapter. :D**

* * *

"Meeeerlin!"

At the sound of his name, Merlin awoke with a start.

Where was he? He took a quick glance around the dim-lit room. Ah, yes. He had been asleep in bed.

Right.

And by the sound of it, he seemed to be the only one in the entire castle still not up.

_Boy, Arthur's going to be mad, _he thought while yawning involuntarily_._ Speaking of which...

"Merlin, what's taking you so long?" asked Arthur, his voice getting nearer by the second. The bedroom door finally swung open, and there, dressed up all by himself (which had to be a miracle), stood the King of Camelot, frowning as he took in his surroundings and his servant's weary expression .

"There you are! Queen Annis and her men are about to arrive." He took one glance at Merlin's attire and sighed. "Look, I know I said I didn't care what you wore today, but you could've at least found a clean shirt to wear – even I'm being forced to dress up a bit."

Merlin just sat there, his mind blank, as Arthur sighed once more.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Queen Annis' visit?"

"Uh, no! No, of course I haven't forgotten," Merlin laughed nervously. "What do you take me for, a complete idiot? Ha. Haha. Hahaha…"

The King rolled his eyes then proceeded to exit. "Five minutes," he warned, "I'm giving you five minutes to be in the courtyard and ready, or else I'll have George replace you permanently this time, understood?"

"Yes, sire!" said Merlin, as he hastily scrounged for a nice shirt to wear. Once Arthur had left, Merlin couldn't help but smile proudly at the king's improving preparation skills.

_Wow, _he wondered, _if I had known_ _Arthur would start getting up on his own, I would have made him marry Gwen earlier._

Only a week after she had been crowned Queen, Gwen's rule had already begun to show its effect on the people of Camelot. Not only were they all happier, but they felt safer too, and peace had been restored. The kingdom certainly seemed to agree with her place on the throne, despite being the daughter of a blacksmith.

Merlin shrugged on his signature brown jacket and quickly made his way down to the courtyard. By the time Arthur spotted him, a fitting punishment had already formed in the King's mind.

"Great timing, Merlin!" he grinned cheerfully. "I need you to muck the stables."

Merlin spluttered in protest, "But I only cleaned them yesterday!"

The king only laughed. "Well, you'll think twice about sleeping in then, won't you?"

Sighing heavily, Merlin slowly made his way to the stables to begin working. _If only Arthur knew how much I've done for him,_ he thought bitterly. _Maybe then he wouldn't be such a clotpole…_

Merlin had been sweeping up the last of the remaining dirt when he heard someone come in. Careful not to alert the intruder, he looked back quickly, but saw only the horses.

_Stop behind so paranoid_, he thought, as he turned back to his work.

A few moments later he heard the same noise again – a rustling of some sort. Startled, Merlin grabbed his broom and held it in a somewhat threatening manner towards the direction the strange sounds had come from. He received a surprised yelp in return.

"Show yourself!" he declared. With great caution, the figure slowly emerged from the shadows, and at once Merlin dropped his weapon.

It was just a serving girl.

Well, no, he thought carefully. Not _just _a serving girl – her honey blonde hair and bright green eyes were all too familiar. But where, oh where, had he seen her pretty face before?

The girl looked flustered as she hurried to explain herself. "Uh, sorry! I was just, err… well. I'm Clara, in case you were wondering. Which you probably were, seeing as you don't know who I am... Oh, dear. I'm not making a very good first impression am I?" She hid her face, and mumbled, "I'm just going to go disappear now…"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at her bashfulness, and he replied, "Personally, I think it's a pretty good first impression - considering I'd been just about ready to kill you."

This time it was Clara's turn to laugh, "Kill me? With a _broom_? I don't think so."

Merlin grinned, and then extended his arm in greeting. "I'm Merlin by the way – I work for the King. As his, uh… advisor." _More like personal slave._

Clara took his hand and shook it firmly. "Advisor, huh? I wasn't aware mucking out stables was part of the job." She smiled knowingly, and said, "It's nice to meet you at last, Merlin. I've heard quite a bit about you and your… advising."

Well, that certainly ruined his plan to impress her - though he had to admit he was a bit surprised that anyone had bothered to remember him at all, let alone talk to her about him.

"Who exactly did you say you were again?" he asked curiously.

Clara quickly back-tracked, "Oh! Sorry - I'm Queen Guinevere's Lady in Waiting."

Ah. That would explain why her face had looked vaguely familiar. But, then again, he hadn't seen her much around the palace this last week, which was strange considering Arthur and Guinevere shared a room now. _Ugh. Arthur's early wake-up calls had sure gotten awkward…_

"How long have you been in Camelot?" questioned Merlin, eager to distract his mind before he grew nauseous. "I've never seen you around before."

Clara nodded, "You wouldn't have, really; I just arrived from Engerd yesterday. Gwen – I mean, the Queen – asked for me personally, if you can believe it. I'd met her a few months back you see, when she was in exile, and she'd needed a place to stay. I had this motel then, passed down from my mother, and I'd lent her a room for a bit; she must've heard we'd gone out of business since then, because next thing I knew, I was given a job in the royal palace! Couldn't believe my luck…" She looked up at Merlin, suddenly shy again. "Sorry, am I rambling again? It's a bad habit."

Merlin shook his head, and said, "No, no! Not rambling. More like… I don't know. But I like it."

He smiled at her reassuringly, hoping she got the message. She must have, because she grinned back at him.

"To be honest," Merlin added, "The talking cheers me up a bit. It's been pretty lonely lately, what with Gwen being Queen now and all. No one fun to talk to."

Clara raised one eyebrow, an amused expression playing her delicate features. "No? Well, hopefully I can change that. With the rate I talk, you'll wish I'd never come at all."

Good humour shone in her emerald eyes as she exited the stall, leaving Merlin certain that what she had just said would never become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note: Thanks for the feedback guys! There'll be more to come. :)**

* * *

_Well. That could have been worse._

Clara pondered over her brief meeting with the ever-so-famous Merlin as she worked on the Queen's ball gown for the evening. She'd never expected him to be so welcoming, despite Gwen's constant praise.

"He's really nice, you know," she had told Clara earlier that day. Her expression downed a bit, and she brushed slowly through her dark curls. "I really miss our friendship. We used to be so close…"

Sometimes, it was hard to believe that the stunning Queen Guinevere had once been a mere commoner. Clara remembered the day she had found her as though it had been a lifetime ago, and in some ways it had. So much had changed, but she was thankful that Gwen had still remained her kind-hearted self since taking the throne. Her compassion for Camelot and its people was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

_I really do hope things are different now that Gwen is queen_, thought Clara longingly. It pained her to have to hide so much from her old friend, but she knew her magic would _not_ be taken well, and Clara didn't very much fancy being burnt at the stake.

The words of her eldest sister Wynnie replayed in her mind: _"You must tell nobody of your gift, Clara," _she had said to her, the night of their mother's funeral._ "Promise me that you'll keep your secret safe..."_

To be truthful, Clara had never really understood the importance of keeping her magic hidden until that night. The intense look in her sister's eyes had scared her; she'd never seen Wynnie so serious before. It was almost as though she was reaching into Clara's mind and talking directly to her soul.

It was terrifying.

Though Clara had only ever met one or two others with abilities similar to hers, she knew her magic wasn't very powerful. However, seeing as she actually wanted to _live_, she was content in knowing as little as possible about her "gift".

That didn't exactly stop her from using it to her advantage. Clara quickly examined the bodice of Guinevere's gown and groaned. 96 stitches still to go.

Growing desperate, she looked around the Kings's room to make sure no one had entered without her notice, and then whispered, "Pwyth yn cael ei wneud."  
Her eyes glowed for an instant, only to return to their usual jade colour. Turning the gown over, she marvelled at the perfection of the stitches along the inside of its bodice.  
_Well, I guess magic _does _have its advantages at times…_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Merlin tumbling into the room, as graceful as ever.

He panted for a while, clearly out breath, then said to her, "No time to explain, but I really need your help."

Clara waited for more information as to what it was he needed her to do exactly, but it never came.

"Well…?" she prompted.

Merlin shot her a sheepish grin, his brilliant blue eyes cast downwards. "I may have, sort of, lost the King's ceremonial sword by accident, and he _really_ needs it for tonight – have you seen it?"

She shook her head and tried her hardest not to laugh. How did he manage to lose a _sword_? "Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't. Have you checked the case in the eastern corridor?"

"Yup," he said, "it wasn't there."

"Oh." Clara took a good look at the dress that she had been working on, and then laid it gingerly onto Guinevere and King Arthur's bed with a satisfied smile. She drew her gaze back to Merlin. "Would you like me to help you look for the sword?"

Merlin looked as though he would shake his head, but must have changed his mind at the last moment, as he answered, "Actually, some help right now would be much appreciated."

Clara smiled impulsively, a habit she'd begun to associate with being around Merlin, and couldn't help but admire his natural charisma. There was something about the way he carried himself, something about his constant grin that made it impossible for Clara resist one herself.

The two stood like that for what felt like a million years before Merlin finally said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" then grabbed hold of Clara's hand as they raced off in search of the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner party was in full swing.

Everybody looked as though they were enjoying themselves, some talking animatedly to all that would listen, while others laughed freely, their voices softened by the red wine.

There was definitely something to be said about the dress code, as it appeared everyone had worn the best thing they could get their hands on for the occasion. Clara stood off to the side of the room with Merlin, feeling extremely under dressed in the plain turquoise frock Guinevere had lent her.

"They all look so beautiful," she said, her face filled with awe.

Merlin glanced her way in surprise and sneaked a look at Clara's attire. He hadn't really noticed before, but she looked great in that dress; it complimented her figure beautifully, and the blue-green colour _almost_ matched her eyes. Merlin blushed and drew his attention back to the party. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah," he replied at last, his eyes turning to meet hers. "They sure do look beautiful."

Their gazes locked for a moment, and it was clear who his words were intended for. Clara looked away quickly as her face turned a very deep shade of pink, to which Merlin responded with a grin.

Meanwhile, Guinevere stood on the other side of the room, her eyes intent as she discussed harvest in the lower towns with a few of the court advisors. Her face gave way to a passion deeper than anything Arthur had ever seen, and if anyone was to be praised, it was Gwen. She looked absolutely stunning, thanks to Clara's gown work, and Arthur couldn't help but admire the way the dress accentuated her lovely curves.

Gwen had just finished explaining what needed to be done when Arthur walked over and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed, surprised that he would display his affections so openly. She still hadn't gotten used to their relationship being public after having to hide it for so long.

Arthur apologized to the group Guinevere had been talking to, then whisked her away and out into the empty courtyard.

He stopped beside the water fountain, well out of the guards' sight, and wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

"You are...so beautiful, Guinevere," he said softly, leaving a trail of kisses down towards her collarbone. Guinevere sighed happily as his lips travelled lower, and then gently brought his face up to meet hers.

Arthur's heated gaze locked onto her gorgeous brown eyes as she spoke to him, struggling to catch her breath, "I had been hoping we'd have some time to ourselves this evening. For this."

He beamed at her with a love too big to contain, its presence burning in his eyes.

"So had I."

Gwen smiled then brought their lips together, her arms moving around his neck as he pulled her towards him, eliminating the space between them. His hands roamed her back freely as their kisses grew deeper, their breathing heavier. Arthur brought both his hands to Guinevere's hips and carefully lifted her onto fountain's ledge, their lips never parting. He then leaned in and kissed her with a desire so intense, it made both their heads spin.

Suddenly, Gwen broke away, in desperate need for air, and Arthur was grateful for the opportunity to cool down.

She rested both her palms against him, and focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was times like these when Gwen was sure she'd been dealt a pretty amazing hand in life, and she found it hard to believe all that had happened. She was able to love and be loved by a man as wonderful as Arthur, despite all their struggles, and she could also personally see to it that the people of Camelot were safe and secure (though Arthur would have made sure of that himself).

Yes, she must admit that occasionally she took it all for granted - her home, her husband, her title. But it was moments like these where she was at her most vulnerable, yet felt so safe in Arthur's warm embrace, that she could truly appreciate how lucky she was.

Guinevere held the fabric of his shirt in her hands, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly. After what felt like a lifetime - yet barely long enough - he took hold of Guinevere's wrists and leaned down to whisper, "I'd give anything to stay with you like this, Guinevere. _Anything."_ The passion in his eyes was proof enough. "But right now, we should probably be getting back to our guests."

She looked up and nodded sadly, hating to admit he was right, and hating that they'd have to leave the privacy of the water fountain.

Arthur carefully lifted her down from the fountain, knowing she could easily jump off herself, but taking every chance he could get to hold her.

Taking her time, Guinevere reached up to kiss him once more; though this time she kept it short.

_If we start again, I don't think I'll be able to stop, _she thought as Arthur kissed her back eagerly.

The two then made their way back into the dining hall, their short absence thankfully escaping notice.

_Well_, thought Arthur, as Merlin grinned knowingly from across the room.

_Not everyone's notice._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've really loved all your reviews! It helps me know if I'm on the right track with the story, and if your enjoying it, so any feedback is much appreciated. :)**

* * *

It'd only been about a month or two since Clara first arrived to Camelot, and already she and Merlin had grown close.

It probably had a lot to do with the fact that they saw each other almost all the time, seeing as the King and Queen were practically inseparable, but Merlin knew that the reason they got on so well was much more than that.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Clara that drew him in - something that went beyond her friendly smile and endearing personality.

It wasn't her strange sense of humour either, though that was certainly something they had in common. The pair became well-known around the castle for their silly antics – such as seeing who could take the most fruit from the Palace Kitchen without Audrey noticing – though it was Merlin who usually ended up taking the blame (stealth was not his strong point).

Clara also noticed the connection they had, but couldn't quite figure it out either. Regardless, she was grateful for the company Merlin provided, as his courtesy had helped ease the pain she'd felt after first leaving her sister's family in Engerd.

The people in Camelot were all very welcoming, true, but the only person Clara could really call a friend was Merlin, and she was glad she had someone she could talk to.

After a long and uneventful day, Clara decided to visit the place that she and Merlin had come across a few weeks past, and where she often took refuge to regain her sense of mind. It was a small meadow just past the fields behind the castle, and the perfect place for a bit of privacy.

Once she'd taken shelter beneath the shade of an old oak, Clara settled back into the soft grass and sighed happily.

_Oh, how peaceful it is out here_, she thought.

There was a slight chill in the late afternoon air, but the sun was just high enough that she could still see the pink-blue sky above. Eventually her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing grew steady.

_In, out. In, out…_

"SURPRIZE-_aah!_"

Clara sat up suddenly and looked around, her mind alert. Eventually she noticed Merlin smiling up at her from the ground, struggling to hide his embarrassment. He'd obviously been trying to scare her, but had fallen in the process.

She laughed. _Typical Merlin._

He, however, put on a pretty good serious face as he responded, "I'm glad you find my pain amusing, Clara. I honestly expected better from you of all people." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Me?" she replied, her expression teasing. "You're the one who tried to scare me half to death! It's hardly my fault you're so clumsy, Merlin."

He grinned, his eyes lighting up instantly, and she cursed the way it made her heart flutter.

_Stop being so pathetic,_ she scolded herself.

Clara smiled back, and then hoped the lowering sun would distract her from her silly feelings.

Merlin watched her carefully, trying to work out what was on her mind, but instead followed her gaze to the sunset. He sighed, wishing he could show her what he'd learnt from one of the books Gaius had given him for his birthday, but also knowing how she would react.

Everyone in Camelot had been taught since birth that all magic was evil, and that, in turn, those who practised it were also evil. Merlin _really _wanted to impress Clara, but he didn't want her to think he was a monster either.

She drew her gaze back to Merlin and, realizing his sudden mood change, asked, "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her in surprise, wondering whether or not he should tell her the truth. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and distant, his mind drifting elsewhere. "Do you ever feel like… I don't know. You're not really yourself. Like your whole life has been based on secrets and lies, and sometimes you just want to show people that you could be so much more than what you are. That you're actually worth having around. That you're... _special_."

He looked up and noticed her wide-eyed expression, then blushed at his foolish words. Quickly, he tried to cover-up what he'd just said, "I, uh, I'm sorry. It's silly, I know -" but Clara had already begun to respond.

"Yes," she said, her jade eyes intent, her voice sincere. "I know exactly what you mean."

Merlin didn't know what reaction he had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. He took in her gentle features carefully, searching for any sign of ridicule, but found none. The silence between them intensified, and their eyes locked in an unexpected moment of intimacy.

They sat practically shoulder to shoulder, but Merlin faced Clara in a way that their lips were almost perfectly aligned.

Just a little bit closer, just a heartbeat away…

Clara froze. _This is it, _she thought, her head swirling. She looked into Merlin's blue-eyed gaze and saw a desire that so closely mirrored her own, she was sure any friendship they'd had up until that point was lost.

He glanced down to her lips, his intentions clear, and leaned in to seal the space between them. When he kissed her, all evidence of the outside world vanished, his mind focused entirely on Clara and her touch. She responded well, her hands running gently through his hair, and his lips moved with a passion he'd never known existed. Merlin lost himself in that kiss, his mind spinning as Clara's sweet caress wrapped him up and swallowed him whole.

He'd never felt so strongly before; never felt so in sync with another's soul. Never felt so _alive_. Not since…

_Freya._

Without warning, Merlin broke their embrace, and Clara instantly missed the warmth his kisses had brought. She sat with her eyes wide, her mind still dizzy and struggling to comprehend what was going on.

Had she done something wrong? Were her feelings not well received?

_Perhaps_, she thought on the verge of tears, _he does not feel the same way._

"I…" she started, her heart breaking as Merlin shifted away from her. "I'm sorry."

He turned to face her, his eyes burning a stubborn shade of blue. "No! No, Clara, you must believe me when I tell you, it is I…" His warm fingers curled around hers, squeezing them reassuringly. "It is I who should be sorry."

His expression was solemn but beneath that hid a fierce determination, willing her to trust his words.

She wanted to ask him why he was sorry, why he had stopped kissing her, and what had caused his sudden pain. But before she could say anything, Merlin stood up and ran, unaware of where he was going, but certain that he could not stay.

Clara began to follow him, but decided against it.

_Wherever he is heading, it's obvious he does not wish to be with me._

So instead she stood and stared in the direction her friend had fled, feeling startled, confused, and so very alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't very long, I know, but hopefully it's short and sweet! Next chapter will hopefully be up in two days. :D**

* * *

Even as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and shadows enveloped the Darkling Woods, Merlin ran. He was not concerned as to how long he'd been running, nor did he care to think where his destination may be. There was only one thing on his mind as he fled.

_Freya.  
_  
At last, he grew weary. Exhausted, both physically and emotionally, he collapsed onto the cold forest floor. _What am I doing?_ Merlin thought, his mind a mess. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, hoping it'd bring some sense into him. Kissing Clara had been…surreal, but the unexpected intimacy brought back memories that were a bit too much for one man to handle under the circumstances.

How could he have forgotten Freya so easily? She was after all his first love. But did that mean she was to be his only?

Merlin considered this for a moment before deciding against it.

_No, _he thought._ If the situation were reversed, I would want Freya to find happiness._

Still, that didn't necessarily mean he was willing to forget her. He had promised to himself that she would live on in his heart forever, and he was a man true to his word. He had always believed that after Freya he could never love again, though when he was with Clara he knew that was not the case.

There was something about her, something so rare and exciting, that made him want to sing to the world. Was it love? Maybe. But all he knew at that moment was that she made him feel not-so-alone and that when he was with her he felt...well. _Happy._

What a fool he had been.

With his head now clear, Merlin realized the consequences of his brash actions. _What on earth will Clara think of me?_

He got up, his exact whereabouts still unknown, and decided to head south back towards Camelot, hoping beyond doubt that his hasty decisions had not cost him a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Once again I am completely ignoring Season 4, so no spoilers here! This ones a bit of a Clara/Gwen chapter... :')**

* * *

When Clara entered the King and Queen's chambers the next morning, there was no Merlin to greet her as usual. She hadn't been expecting him to seek her out after the previous night's events, nor was it strange of Merlin to be late for his morning duties, but his absence still unsettled her. The girl carried on with her duties regardless and tried not to think too much about the last time she had spoken with him.

By the time noon came round, Clara still hadn't seen Merlin at all that day and was beginning to worry. _Is he alright?_, she wondered woefully. _Or perhaps he does not wish to see me?_

The sound of footsteps brought her mind to alert, and she rose as the Queen entered the room.

Clara curtsied. "Your Highness"

Gwen had long since grown used to the formalities that came with being queen, but her friend's solemn demeanour still made her feel uneasy.

"For the hundredth time Clara, you _can_ call me Gwen," she insisted with her usual courtesy.

Her smile dimmed slightly when she noticed someone missing. "Where's Merlin?"

Surprise flashed across the maid's features before she answered, "I thought you would know, my lady."

The queen frowned. "I haven't seen him all day."

_Huh._ That's odd.

Noticing Clara's worried expression, Gwen said reassuringly, "Do not fret, Clara. I'm sure he's around somewhere." She rested her palm on Clara's forearm and smiled kindly, before moving on to Arthur's desk. There she sifted through piles of papers with growing urgency, silently cursing her husband's lack of organisation while trying to hunt down his speech. She'd wanted to look over it before he had the chance to practice it; the man was good at a lot of things, but speech-writing was not one of them.

At last she found what she had been looking for, and was about to start working on it when her gaze slid to Clara once more. She may have been just a servant to a lot of people, but she was still the Queen's friend. Plus, Guinevere knew the look on the young girl's face well; concern. _For Merlin_, Gwen thought with a smile. She must admit she'd noticed the way the two acted around each other; it was so sweet, so pure. It reminded Guinevere of her and Arthur's early days, and she knew what Clara and Merlin had was much more than just friendship. She could see it in her eyes, and in Merlin's lazy smile. She could see love.

Seeing as he had been alone for as long as Gwen could remember - apart from Gaius that is - it made her happy to see Merlin with kindred spirit. Still, that did not explain Clara's apparent heartache.

_Oh, the speech can wait._ Besides, it's not like she was all that eager to try and decipher her husband's messy script anyway. She made her way over to where Clara sat, and with one look at her defeated posture she was glad she had chosen to comfort her.

"What is troubling you, Clara?"

Her tone was gentle, but there was a slight edge to it that said she wanted the truth. When no reply came, Gwen took it upon herself to get an answer. "Is this about Merlin?" she asked boldly.

Clara was a bit taken aback by her old friend's concern, but still knew better than to think she could lie to her. She was bad enough when it came to hiding her magic, let alone denying feelings that must be so obvious under Guinevere's observant gaze. When she raised her head, their eyes locked, the kindness in Gwen's eyes convincing Clara to confide in her.

"I...I'm worried he's avoiding me," she admitted ruefully.

Gwen studied her friend carefully. Avoiding _her_? That didn't sound right.

"I highly doubt Merlin would go out of his way to avoid seeing you", she scoffed, amused by Clara's strange suggestion.

"In fact," Gwen continued knowingly, "I think it's more likely he'd be taking every chance he was given to be _with _you."

Clara' eyes widened momentarily, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of scarlet. Gwen grinned. "I knew it! There's something going on between the two of you." One look at her maid's sheepish expression confirmed Gwen's suspicions, but she still wanted to hear Clara say it.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Clara sighed, and her bright features grew weary.

"It does not matter what I feel," she began, her voice small. There must've be a reason for his brash actions the previous night, and Clara feared her heart had betrayed her. What she said next hurt, but it needed to be said nonetheless "I fear we can never be."

Gwen practically rolled her eyes at the juvenile angst, but managed to refrain from doing so. As astonished as she was by this new revelation, she still couldn't quite piece everything together.

"Are you afraid he does not feel the same?" She took Clara's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Dear Clara, I have watched you two for a fair while now, and I can assure you that if there was ever a man in love, it's Merlin. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. In how he behaves around you. Surely, you cannot doubt this?"

She shrugged, her expression weary. "I saw him yesterday, and..." Clara lowered her gaze, suddenly shy.

"And..?" Gwen prompted, silently urging the girl to look up.

"And we kissed." Her gaze grew distant as she recalled the feel of his lips, the warmth of their embrace."It was fantastic. But then all of a sudden he pulled away and ran, without a word. No explanation, no apology.. nothing." She met Gwen's thoughtful gaze and sent her a sad smile. "It is only my guess that I've scared him off, my lady. I seem to have that effect on men."

Gwen tried to stifle a laugh.

"You're kidding!" she declared, though the startled look on her young maidservant's face claimed otherwise. Guinevere raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Come now. I have never met any girl as charming as you Clara, and that's certainly saying something when taking into account how many women try to buy my trust daily. Sometimes, it's hard to tell friend from foe..." The young queen sighed. "Alas, if there is any woman I can trust it is you, for you showed me great kindness in a time when I needed it most. Which is why," Gwen continued, her eyes intent, "it saddens me to see you so upset, dear friend."

Clara didn't know what to say. She had always considered Guinevere a very good friend, but she would have never believed Gwen valued their friendship as much as she. Surely a queen would have many great friends to cherish? But, remembering her solemn words, Clara reminisced. How lonely it would be to have your loyalties tested daily, to be without true friends. Clara had only begun to imagine life without the comfort of Merlin and already her heart felt weak.

She smiled gratefully at the Queen, hoping she knew just how much her kind words had meant to her. "I honestly do not know what I would do without you, Gwen."

Smiling like a mad woman, Guinevere gave her friend's hand a quick squeeze, before leaving Clara to ponder on her own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!  
**

* * *

By the time Merlin arrived back in Camelot, the day had long since past noon, and he instantly searched the castle with the hope of reaching Clara before sundown.

He was just about to give up on finding her and try tomorrow instead when he ran straight into non-other than Clara herself.

"Oh! Sorry," she mumbled, her attention elsewhere. However, when she looked up to face the man she had bumped into, her breathing hitched, and her face flooded with relief.

"Merlin!" she cried. The boy grinned, and her look of comfort was soon replaced by one of rage.

"Ouch!" This time it was Merlin's turn to cry out as Clara slapped him 'lightly" on the arm (she's stronger than she looks!) and her turn to smirk. But not for long.

"Where have you been?" she questioned, her eyes blazing with restrained fury.

_Whoa_, Merlin thought to himself, struggling to pull his arms from her surprisingly tight grip. He'd never seen Clara so livid - in fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen her mad at _anyone _before, not once since the two had met. She just wasn't the type.

Realizing Merlin's unease, Clara immediately let go of him and took a step back to collect her thoughts. _Calm down_, she warned inwardly, embarrassed by her lack of composure.

When her eyes met Merlin's once again, he could see that the anger bubbling beneath her calm exterior had softened.

"The entire castle's been worried sick," she added with a sigh.

Merlin couldn't help himself - his face broke into a huge grin.

"You were worried about me?" he asked in a seemingly innocent manner, but Clara was no fool. She had set herself up for that one, and the young maid cursed the blush that crept into her features as she grumbled, "No. Of course not."

Merlin cocked his head to the side and a small smile tugged at his lips. "But you said-"

"I know what I said!"

He raised his brows in question, but spoke no more of it, for which Clara was grateful.

As the silence grew, her mind drifted off to the one thing she had been trying so very hard not to think about – the kiss. It had haunted her thoughts all day, and still she wasn't quite sure where the two of them stood on the matter.

Merlin picked up on her sudden shift of mood and stood still, unsure how to proceed.

_Does she want to talk about what happened? Or should I just keep my mouth shut?_

Apparently the former won out.

"Clara, if this is about last night..." She looked up at him in that moment and the distress her deep jade eyes almost blew his breath away. Surely he could not have caused this?

Without so much as a second thought, Merlin brought his lips to hers and continued where he had foolishly left off, his unfinished words soon forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his torso and, even on her tiptoes, her chin barely reached the tall boy's collarbone. He compensated for this though by tilting his head to close the gap once more. His lips were just as soft as Clara had remembered and she felt him smile against hers, his eyes shining as he pulled away slightly.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked coyly. Clara laughed.

"Not until you tell me what happened yesterday," she said, her arms still wrapped around Merlin's neck and her fingers absentmindedly running through his hair.

Merlin untangled himself from the girl, leaving one hand wrapped firmly around her waist, and drew them both to the small ledge just around the corner. Once they had sat down he looked to his hands - which now lay limply his lap - and remained silent.

"Well?" Clara prompted, her voice soothing. The boy's eyes stayed downwards.

Growing slightly impatient, but knowing this was obviously difficult for Merlin to vocalize, the girl decided to take action. She held his palm in hers and rested it against her cheek, finally winning his steady gaze.

"Tell me."

He looked at her properly then, his eyes travelling slowly from her eyes to the tip of her nose, then down to her lips. Meeting her stare once more, he sighed. "There was a girl..."

_Of course_, thought Clara, mentally chiding herself for not thinking of this earlier. Was there not always a girl?

"And we were...well." Merlin continued, his voice faltering as he struggled to find the right words to describe his and Freya's unusual relationship. "I'd only known her for a few days, but I was in love with her. I could feel it, you know? Right _here_."

He pointed to his heart and when he looked to Clara she felt as though she were the one telling the story. He laughed then, but not the happy kind - his laugh was broken and Clara's heart broke along with it.

"I must sound so foolish... but it's the truth. With Freya I could be myself; I had nothing to hide. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Clara nodded slowly. "I do."

"I.." he looked away, unable to face the girl's comforting gaze. "I watched her _die_, Clara. I watched her die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I've never felt so powerless in my entire life."

Clara's thoughts churned restlessly. She had _died_? But... "How?"

Merlin hesitated before answering. "Arthur's father had her hunted and killed."

His words were met with a horrified expression. "Why would he do that?" asked Clara, knowing there was something Merlin hadn't yet mentioned - Uther may have been a cold king, but he was not without heart.

This time Merlin only looked at her, working out whether or not it would be wise to share the entirety of his story with the girl. He mentally scolded himself. This wasn't just some girl after all - this was Clara, one of his closest friends.

"She was a druid."

Clara's eyes widened in surprise. He had loved a woman of _magic_? Her heart soared with new-found hope.

"She was no sorceress, of course." Merlin added quickly.

_Oh, _Clara thought, her heart deflating ever so slightly. She frowned. "Freya was killed for simply being a druid?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. She had been cursed by an enchantress for killing the woman's son. Though Freya had killed in defence - the coward having attacked her first - his mother thought only of vengeance. She cursed Freya to kill forever more."

Merlin watched Clara carefully as she processed his story.

"That's awful," she said at last, her face sincere.

After that the pair plunged into silence once more and, though the quiet was not uncomfortable, there _was_ something Merlin had been meaning to ask Clara for quite some time. He decided now was the best time to do so, seeing as they were both alone.

"How do you feel about...magic?" Merlin was careful to keep his tone casual and nonchalant.

_He knows_, was Clara's immediate reaction to the query but, after one glance at the boy's oblivious expression, she decided against it.

She thought back to the enchantress and decided there was really only one answer she could give.

"It is against the law," she stated solemnly, not daring to look up, "and I believe it should stay that way."

The expression that flashed in Merlin's eyes was difficult to comprehend, and Clara was unsure whether or not she had said the right thing.

"I mean, surely you must be strongly opposed to sorcery by now - after the life that enchantress doomed your friend to... I wouldn't blame you for hating all of her kind," she added with as much venom she could muster, hating herself for it. She was supposed to be convincing him that magic was good and just - not the opposite!

Thankfully Merlin disagreed. "I think… that magic is neither good nor evil," he stated simply, "and that it is reliant only on the soul that wields it."

He looked at her then, his eyes burning deep into the canopies of her soul.

"I... uhhh..." she stammered, her brain turning to putty under his curious gaze. He smiled then, and she felt her heart tug wilfully. _Stop it_, she scolded.

Before she could embarrass herself further, a shout was heard down the corridor.

"Merlin!" bellowed Arthur as he loudly made his way to his manservant. Just who did he think he was leaving his king unattended for the day? He ought to have him in the stocks for this.

When Arthur reached Merlin, however, his anger faded.

The boy was with Clara.

Arthur watched from the doorway as Merlin bid her farewell, and grinned knowingly at the innocence of it all.

He left then, still annoyed by Merlin's earlier incompetence, but willing to overlook it - just this once - for the sake of love.


End file.
